thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Plarail
Plarail is a battery-operated system made by TAKARA TOMY. It was first made in 1959. In 1992, Thomas and Friends trains and accessories were made. Since TAKARA TOMY is a seperate branch of the TOMY company, they still have the license to make Thomas themed products. In 2012, Plarail are celebrating 20 years of the Plarail Thomas range. Engines and cars Engines Since 2012, the engines are currently in a blue and yellow packaging with Thomas in the corner and a CGI illustration of the character from the TV series. They are numbered under "TS". *TS-01: Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *TS-02: Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van *TS-03: Henry with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van *TS-04: Gordon with Green Express Coach *TS-05: James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker *TS-06: Percy with Fuel Tanker and Troublesome Truck *TS-07: Hiro with Slate Truck with blue barrels *TS-08: Belle with Sodor Search and Rescue Tankers *TS-09: Diesel 10 with Gold Trucks *TS-10: Spencer with Duke and Duchess Private Coach *TS-11: Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck *TS-12: Rosie with Balloon Trucks *TS-13: Emily with Brakevan *TS-14: Stanley with Log Car and Blue Troublesome Truck *TS-15: Mavis with the Breakdown Train *TS-16: Dash with Green and Gray Log Trucks *TS-17: Percy and Rocky *TS-18: Victor with Gray Truck and Engine Parts Flatbed From 2003-2012, the engines were given a box with a picture of that character in the TV series, a basic blue and yellow color, and the Plarail Thomas logo on the right. When later engines were made, the packaging changed accordingly with the updated HiT Entertainment logo and the newly designed Thomas logo. Engines T-01 to T-06 got a new design and some had updated cars. Some engines also replaced other existing ones. They are numbered under "T". *T-01: Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *T-02: Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van *T-03: Henry with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van *T-04: Gordon with Green Express Coach *T-05: James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker *T-06: Percy with Fuel Tanker and Troublesome Truck *T-07: Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck *T-08: Duck with Scruffey and Toad *T-09: Donald with Troublesome Trucks *T-10: Oliver with Red Coaches *T-11: Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers *T-12: BoCo with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker *T-13: Ben with China Clay Trucks *T-14: Stepney with Troublesome Truck and Brakevan *T-14: Hiro with Slate Truck with blue barrels *T-15: Mavis with the Breakdown Train *T-16: Harvey with Works Coach and Flatbed *T-17: Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks with crates *T-18: Diesel 10 with Gold Trucks *T-19: Lady with Purple Trucks *T-20: Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit coach *T-21: Spencer with Duke and Duchess Private Coach *T-22: Murdoch with Troublesome Truck *T-23: Arthur with Fish Truck and Box Car *T-24: Thomas and the Jet Engine *T-25: Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches *T-26: Rusty with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches *T-26: Dash with Green and Gray Log Trucks *T-27: Dennis with Roof Tile Trucks *T-28: Neville with Red Van *T-28: Percy and Rocky *T-29: Molly with Green Truck *T-30: Mighty Mac with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *T-31: Rosie with Balloon Trucks *T-32: Duncan with Slate Cars *T-33: Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches *T-34: Busy Bee James with Flatbed *T-34: Stanley with Log Car and Blue Troublesome Truck *T-35: Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *T-36: Emily with Brakevan From 1992-2002, the engines were sold in basic colored packaging with the original Thomas logo and a TV series picture of the character. There was no numbering system. *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van *Henry with Fish Van and Log Car *Gordon with Green Express Coach *James with Cattle Van and Brakevan *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Coach *Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck *Duck with Scruffey and Toad *Donald with Troublesome Trucks *Oliver with Red Coaches *Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers *BoCo with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker *Ben with China Clay Trucks *Stepney with Troublesome Truck and Brakevan *Mavis with the Breakdown Train *Diesel 10 with Gold Trucks *Lady with Purple Trucks *Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit coach Individual Cars *Brown Troublesome Truck with Barrels (discontinued) *Blue Troublesome Truck with Rocks (discontinued) *Green Troublesome Truck with Fruit (discontinued) *Red Express Coach (discontinued) *Raspberry Syrup Tanker with buffers (discontinued) Talk 'n' Action Engines *Talk 'n' Action Henry (discontinued) *Talk 'n' Action Gordon (discontinued) *Talk 'n' Action James (discontinued) *Talk 'n' Action Percy (discontinued) *Talk 'n' Action Toby (discontinued) *Talk 'n' Action Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge (discontinued) Talking Engines *Talking Percy (discontinued) *Talking Edward (discontinued) *Talking Henry (discontinued) *Talking Gordon (discontinued) *Talking James (discontinued) Road characters *Bertie (discontinued) *Bulgy (discontinued) *Lorry 1 (discontinued) *Elizabeth (discontinued) Packs * Percy and Circus Wagons * James and Pasture Wagons * Hiro and Aquarium Cars * Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride * Percy and Happy Action Wagons (discontinued) * Thomas on Parade (discontinued) * Percy and Freight Cars (discontinued) * The Legendary Hiro pack (discontinued) * Steam Along Thomas (discontinued) * Metallic Thomas (discontinued) * Gold Thomas (discontinued) Destinations * Thomas Crossing Station (discontinued) * Harold, Terence and Windmill Scenery Set (discontinued) * Thumper and Boulder Scenery Set (discontinued) * Thomas Going Out (discontinued) * Wellsworth Station with Caroline (discontinued) * Talking Trevor at Vicarage Orchard (discontinued) * Knapford Station (discontinued) * Sir Topham Hatt's Office (discontinued) * Conductor's House (discontinued) * Mail Office (discontinued) * Fold-out Add-on Destination (discontinued) Sets The sets have often changed their packaging. The first boxes often displayed a large illustration of the set with the title and information on the yellow side. The boxes later changed in 2003 with new logos and the side in blue, as well as the central picture being mainly of the set. In 2008, the boxes changed to a lighter blue and a different logo. In 2011, the boxes changed again with a CGI picture of Thomas in the corner and the set's title written in a themed font. * Fire-Engine Flynn and Thomas Set * Thomas at the Suspension Bridge Set * Thomas Basic Set * Thomas and Wagons set * Thomas at Roller Coaster Mountain Set * Fire-Engine Flynn and Diesel 10 Rescue Set * Thomas and Percy Knapford Station Rail Set * Thomas Works Set * Thomas and Bash Log Wagon Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Hiro set (discontinued) * Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set (discontinued) * Thomas' Cruise Set (discontinued) * Thomas Colorful Turn Rail Set (discontinued) * Stanley at the Station Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Jeremy's Airport Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Bertie Set (discontinued) * Roller Coaster Mountain and Engine Sheds Set (discontinued) * Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set (discontinued) * Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Terence Adventure Set (discontinued) * PlaKids Town Emily Set (discontinued) * Thomas at Harold's Heliport Set (discontinued) * Green Bulgy Roadway Expansion pack (discontinued) * Knapford Station Extension Rail Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Freight Cars set (discontinued) * Thomas First Plarail Set (discontinued) * Thomas Snowplough Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Elizabeth set (discontinued) * Thomas Going Out Set (discontinued) * Thomas Dump Car Set (discontinued) * Giant Thomas set (discontinued) * Thomas Giant set (discontinued) * Thomas and Cranky Crane Train Set (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Magic Rail Set (discontinued) * Talking Thomas and Harold Set (discontinued) * Donald and Douglas Snowplough set (discontinued) * Thomas Medium set (discontinued) * Thomas Big set (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine Set (discontinued) * Henry the Green Engine set (discontinued) Exclusive Sets These sets were released in other parts of Asia. The information was written in English and the boxes are a light blue and yellow scheme. * Thomas Starter Set Series - Thomas * Thomas Starter Set Series - Percy * Thomas Starter Set Series - James * Thomas Medium set (discontinued) * Talking Thomas and Railyard Set (discontinued) * Thomas Climbing Set (discontinued) * Sodor Island Set (discontinued) * Thomas Chugs Along Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Spencer Racing Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Harold Country Set (discontinued) * Percy with Action Freight Car Set (discontinued) * Thomas and the Jet Engine Set (discontinued) * Thomas Sloping Rail Set (discontinued) * Emily Sloping Rail Set (discontinued) * Thomas Crossing the Bridge Set (discontinued) * Thomas in a Journey Set (discontinued) * Bertie Motor on the Road Set (discontinued) Gallery PlarailThomas20yearslogo.JPG|Plarail Thomas 20th Anniversary logo PlarailThomasoldlogo.JPG|Plarail Thomas pre-2010 logo Plarail_Thomas_layout.PNG|Pre-2002 Plarail Thomas layout PlarailThomas.jpg PlarailEdward.jpg PlarailHenry.jpg PlarailGordon.jpg PlarailJames.jpg PlarailPercy.jpg Plarailhiro.jpg PlarailBelle.JPG PlarailDiesel10.jpg PlarailSpencer.jpg PlarailToby.jpg PlarailRosie.jpg PlarailEmily.jpg PlarailStanley.jpg PlarailMavis.jpg PlarailDash.jpg PlarailPercyandRocky.jpg PlarailVictor.JPG PlarailDuck.jpg PlarailDonald.jpg PlarailOliver.jpg PlarailDiesel.jpg PlarailBoCo.jpg PlarailBen.jpg PlarailHarvey.jpg PlarailSalty.jpg PlarailLady.jpg PlarailSplatterandDodge.jpg PlarailMurdoch.jpg PlarailArthur.jpg PlarailThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg PlarailSkarloey.jpg PlarailDennis.jpg PlarailNeville.jpg PlarailMolly.jpg PlarailMightyMac.jpg PlarailDuncan.jpg PlarailSirHandel.jpg PlarailFreddie.jpg PlarailRusty.jpg PlarailStepney.jpg PlarailBusyBeeJames.jpg External links *Official Plarail website Category:Ranges